The Origin of Zabre Zanover
by Irako of the Desert
Summary: A collection of short stories from Zabre's childhood growing up on her aunt's Pokemon ranch in Pallet Town. Set in the alternate universe of Swagger and features mostly original characters. Chapter 2: Discussions are had, and the Zanovers add one more to the family.
1. Reunion and Request

It was bedtime at the Zanover ranch, and most of the Pokemon stock had been bedded down comfortably for the night. Lilian Zanover sat at her kitchen table in the big house with a mug of tea in her hands, watching her husband finish washing the dinner dishes. A little smile played over her lips as she enjoyed the mundane moment. Her dream of being a breeder was unfolding before her. She had a wonderful husband, and hopefully would soon start a family with her beloved Randolph. Everything she wanted from life was hers, and she was in bliss.

Suddenly, the guard Mightyena started barking, signaling the approach of visitors. Randolph turned from the sink and frowned as he dried his hands with a dishcloth. Lilian set down her mug and rose, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Randy, were you expecting someone?"

The Zanovers rarely had unannounced guests show up at their door. People in Pallet Town were generally very polite, always calling ahead to let their hosts know when to expect them. Randolph shook his head.

Footsteps pounded up the wooden porch steps, followed by rapid knocking. The Mightyena's barking grew more insistent at this invasion of its territory and Lilian knew she'd have to go out there to calm it before long. If she didn't, the stock would become upset, and then she'd have a time of it getting all the Pokemon to calm down again. Randolph headed for the front door, and Lilian followed.

When Randolph opened the door, Lilian was shocked to see her older sister, Melissa looking windblown and haggard, carrying a baby in one arm. Before they could say anything, Melissa said tersely, "Let me in, Lilian."

Randolph stood uncertainly, seeming not to know whether to block the Gym Leader's path or invite her in. Lilian hesitated, then gestured for her sister to step inside.

"Randy, would you go take care of Buster? I don't want him to upset the other Pokemon."

Randy nodded and stepped out the front door, leaving Lilian Zanover and Melissa Fantina standing alone in the entrance hall. There was a moment of awkward silence as the two sisters stared at each other, not knowing what to do or say. They hadn't spoken for a few years, not since their falling out over Lilian's decision to move to Kanto to become a breeder rather than to Sinnoh to join Melissa to become joint Gym Leaders and Contest performers. Finally, the awkward silence was broken as the baby Melissa carried started to make whimpering noises. Immediately, the woman began to hum softly as she gently rocked the baby to soothe it. Lilian watched for a moment, then pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Do you want tea, Melissa? Or something to eat?"

Melissa nodded and allowed Lilian to lead her into the spacious kitchen. The Gym Leader claimed a seat across from the one Lilian had been sitting in only moments before while the breeder made tea and warmed up a couple of scones. Once everything was ready, Lilian set a mug and plate in front of her sister.

"Would you mind, little sister? I don't want to spill anything on Zabre."

Melissa spoke in their native language and offered the baby to Lilian. Once the Gym Leader was assured that Lilian was holding the baby properly, she turned to the tea and scones and fell upon them with a vengeance. Lilian stared at the baby, who looked back up at her doubtfully with light brown eyes that bordered on gold. There was no mistaking the obvious resemblance to Melissa. Randolph returned then and stood by the sink, watching both women with curiosity.

Melissa pushed aside the empty plate and silently held out her arms for the baby again. Lilian carefully returned the baby and asked, "How old is she?"

Melissa scowled at Lilian's insistence on using the language she struggled with. Her accent was thick as she said, "Three months. And yes, Lilian, I know who the father is."

Lilian held her hands up in a gesture of appeasement. "I didn't say anything. You don't need to get hostile, Sissy."

Randolph interrupted, a faint hint of irritation in his voice. "Would somebody mind tellin' me what's going on? Lily, is this your sister that you told me about?"

Lilian nodded. "Yes. Randy, meet Melissa. Melissa, this is my husband, Randolph Zanover."

Melissa nodded cordially, and said, "A pleasure, Randolph."

Randolph nodded back, automatically responding with "The pleasure's mine." His good manners were too deeply ingrained to be outright rude to a guest in his home, especially a guest that happened to be his sister-in-law.

Lilian gave Melissa a pointed look and said, "I'd like to know what's going on, too. What brings you here at this time of night all the way from Hearthome?"

Melissa smiled sweetly and added, "Looking like a gypsy and carrying a baby on my hip? Why, Lily, can I not visit my only sister in the world?"

Lilian continued to stare pointedly at Melissa until her older sister sighed.

"Alright, Lilian, you can stop looking at me like that, I'll tell you why I'm here. But my story is long. I do not want to be interrupted with questions. And I will tell it in French."

Lilian looked at her husband, a silent question in her eyes. He folded his arms and looked back and forth between the two women before throwing his hands up and saying, "Honey, I'm goin' to bed. Maybe when I wake up, things'll make more sense. Try keepin' it down to a low roar, would ya?"

Lilian smiled and laid a hand on his upper arm. He placed his hand over hers, understanding in his eyes, before making a display of stomping off in a pique. Melissa watched him go.

"He is quite the performer, dear sister. I can see why you chose to marry him."

"Stop stalling, Melissa. Tell your story."

Melissa looked at her sister in a calculating manner. "Have you seen the news today at all?"

Lilian shook her head "Randy and I have been too busy today. There was a break in the fence of the southeast pasture, and my Mareeps got out. Why?"

Melissa's face turned grim. "Your Pokemon League, the Kanto-Johto League, was attacked today by a criminal organization calling themselves the Rocket Family. They captured Indigo Plateau and broke the power of the League. Champion Lance has fled and at least one of the Elite Four is dead. There have been several more attacks on Gyms in Kanto and Johto."

Lilian's mouth dropped open in shock. The League, destroyed? Impossible, the League had far too many powerful trainers among its ranks. How could such a thing have happened?

Melissa continued. "I heard from a friend in Hoenn that similar attacks were beginning on the Hoenn League. The Rocket Family's success has made other criminal organizations bold. I fear that before long, Gym Leaders will no longer be protected by their status as members of Pokemon Leagues. The attacks today were cowardly. When the criminals could not prevail with just the strength of their Pokemon, they began to use guns to slaughter their opponents. There was no respect for the rules and traditions of the Indigo Plateau, and many are dead for attempting to oppose the Rockets."

Lilian shook her head, not understanding. Melissa stared pleadingly at her.

"Lily, I need a favor, a really big one. I need you to look after my daughter for me. I want to help my fellow Pokemon League members here, but I can't do that and raise Zabre at the same time. She deserves to be raised in a place of peace and protection, not where I'm going to be."

Lilian's mouth dropped open in shock at her sister's request. Before she could say anything, Melissa continued.

"No one must know she is my daughter. If my enemies were to learn of her existence, they might try to use her as leverage against me. I can't risk that, I can't risk her like that. Please, I need you to do this for me."

Her eyes were pleading and her voice was on the edge of desperation. Lilian didn't know what to do. Melissa had always been a fiercely independent and domineering personality. Even when they were children, Melissa had always been the one leading the games, starting battles, and seizing the spotlight. In all her life, Lilian had never seen her sister be anything other than demanding and in charge. To have her sitting there and begging that this child be protected was unsettling. Lilian would have never guessed that her sister's weakness would be found once she had a daughter.

Lilian looked away, uncomfortable. A decision like this couldn't be made without Randy, but to wake her husband up and keep him awake late into the night discussing this would be unfair, as they both needed to wake up early in the morning for ranch chores. She glanced back at her sister, then to the baby. What had Melissa called her?

The baby began fussing again, and Melissa began rocking her and humming softly. Lilian asked, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. She is cranky because rather than snuggling into bed with warm milk in her tummy, she has had to endure a long flight on the back of my Drifblim."

Lilian seized upon the opening like a lifeline. "Then, please, use one of the spare rooms and stay the night. You must be tired, too, and you can't start a crusade without some rest."

Melissa looked as if she would object, but then looked down at her daughter. "Sensible as ever, Lilian. Alright, I will stay one night. But I will not stay any longer than that."

Once Lilian had gotten her sister settled into a spare room, she went to her bed. Her husband stirred as she climbed carefully under the covers and settled close to him. She almost woke him right then to discuss what to do about her sister's demand, but he mumbled sleepily and wrapped his arms around her, and she could not bear to disturb him. There would be time enough in the morning for discussing the burdens of family. For now, she would cling to bliss for a little while more.

* * *

_**Author's Note**__**: This is inspired by a forum roleplay called Swagger, in which the various criminal organizations are mafia families and there's a lot of violence involved. This, however, will not have too much in the way of violence, but is rather an exploration into the history of one of my characters, Zabre Zanover. If you're interested in finding out more, check out Chuck Poon's fanfic Swagger here on Fanfiction dot net with the extension slash s slash 8649885 slash 1 slash Swagger.**_


	2. Question and Acceptance

"Your sister wants us to do what?"

Randolph nearly missed the manger he was filling for the Miltanks in his surprise as Lilian finished relaying the previous night's events, threatening to scatter a pitchfork's worth of hay among the straw bedding. The Miltanks took no notice, but Lilian paused her milking to give her husband a reproachful look. He flushed and took more care with his work. When he finished with the chore, he leaped down from the hay loft instead of using the ladder.

"Randy, one of these days, you're going to break your neck doing that." Lilian finished milking and gave the Miltank a friendly pat. Randolph waved the concern away, saying, "I don't know if I feel comfortable with raisin' your sister's kid. How would we take care of it?"

Lilian sighed. "_It_ is a _girl_, darling, and we would take care of _her_ like we would our own child."

Randolph looked at her sideways. "You're talkin' like you plan to do what your sister wants already. I thought this was a discussion about whether or not _we_ would. A baby's a big deal, Lily, I don't know if we're ready for it."

Her temper flared up for moment, and she snapped, "You were saying just the other night how you wanted us to start a family together! You seemed as if you were ready then! Have you changed your mind?"

Randolph's eyes grew hurt, and Lilian immediately regretted losing her temper. She wasn't mad at him, not really. How could she be? It wasn't Randy's fault that Melissa could exploit Lilian's weaknesses so easily, after all. Melissa was the one Lilian really wanted to snap at. She looked down into the pail of milk and asked more quietly, "What would you have me do, Randy? My sister does not let go of an idea once she decides to act upon it. If we do not take in her child, what will happen to her?"

Randolph sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, hell, Lilian. It's just... It would be different if it was our baby. There would be the pregnancy. We'd be spending all that time gettin' ready for it, pickin' out names, talkin' to your belly button... You know, the things that couples do when they're gonna have a baby."

He looked up at the ceiling, seeming to struggle to put his thoughts into words. "With this... I don't know... The baby is just _there_. I haven't had time to imagine what she'll look like or grow up to be. I'm not mentally prepared for her, you know?"

Lilian put down the milk pail and stepped close to Randolph to rest her head on his shoulder. "Darling, I know. Neither am I, to be honest. Oh, why did Melissa do this?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head. His breath was warm as he said, "Maybe we oughta ask her."

* * *

Melissa was sitting at the kitchen table holding her daughter when Randolph and Lilian came back in from doing chores. Randolph immediately went to the fridge and began pulling out things to make breakfast with while Lilian made tea. Melissa watched quietly for a moment before saying, "So? What have you decided?"

Both Randolph and Lilian paused, then looked at each other. Randolph put down the breakfast things and turned to fix Melissa with a hard stare.

"Just what is it that you're fixin' to do, lady? What in the world is more important than that baby of yours?"

Melissa gazed coolly back, but Randolph could see a hint of panic underneath that calm facade. Finally, she spoke, her accent thick and her words chosen with obvious care.

"There is nothing more important than my daughter. That is why I came here. I am a member of the Interregional Pokemon League. Yesterday, the seat of the League's place of power was broken by criminals, criminals who do not fight fairly nor show mercy. They declared war on the League, and it will not be long before each region's League is destroyed."

She looked down at the baby in her arms and an expression that was equal parts fierce love and wild fear crossed her face for a brief moment.

"I am now a target, because I am a gym leader. Because Zabre is my daughter, she also becomes a target. I... She is also my biggest weakness. If these criminals wanted to hurt me, they would hurt her. If they wanted me to work for them, they would take her and threaten her safety. I cannot allow either to happen."

Melissa looked back up at Randolph. "When you and Lilian have your own child, you will understand better, I think."

Randolph shook his head. "I can understand wantin' to protect her, but that don't mean you gotta leave her. You're welcome to stay with us, lie low for a while. Nobody'll bother you two here."

Melissa snapped something angrily in her native language, then inhaled deeply before saying with forced patience, "Randolph, you are a good man. That is probably why you cannot understand the position I am in." She drew out her next words with exaggerated emphasis. "I. Am. A. Target. If I stay with my daughter, all things aimed at me will be aimed at her as well. If I stay _here_ with my daughter, all things aimed at me will be aimed at her and you. If those who would hurt me were to find me hiding here, I would simply hand them two more ways to control me. For now, no one knows Zabre exists. If I go and she stays with you and Lilian, it will stay that way."

Randolph considered this for a moment. He felt a little indignant at the implication that he could not protect his wife, but then again, the best way to protect things from harm was to never put them anywhere near it.

A thought struck him and he said, "It's not like we'll be able to hide the fact that she's not our baby. How do you think we oughtta explain her to folks around here?" He eyed Melissa, feeling a little pleased he'd found a flaw in her plan she wouldn't be able to argue against easily.

It did appear to make her think for a moment. Finally, she asked, "Do many people here know who I am?"

Lilian shook her head, and Melissa nodded, looking satisfactied. "Simply state the truth, then."

Randolph leaned on one hand on the countertop, a little confused. "But if we told folks about how you're a Gym Leader and the little tyke we've got is your daughter, that just brings your problem back instead of making it go away."

Melissa sighed in an exaggerated fashion and spoke as if to a small child. "You do not have to state the _whole_ truth. Just say Zabre is your niece and that you are caring for her at my request. If people do not ask if I am a Gym Leader, you do not have to provide them with such information." She added something in her native language, and whatever she said made Lilian frown.

Randolph was silent for a moment, thinking. Truthfully, he felt in his gut that it didn't matter if he and Lilian refused to take care of the child. If Melissa was half as proud and stubborn as his wife made her out to be, it was likely that one morning, they'd wake up to find just the baby with Melissa nowhere to be found. And really, he didn't mind taking on the responsibility of a baby. It was the fact that a parent was willing to give up her child that sat wrong with him for what looked like selfish whim. Parents had to make sacrifices for the sake of their children.

_Then again, it's not really responsible to leave a baby with a person not willing to make sacrifices for it, is it?_

He scratched the back of his head and said diffidently, "We don't really have much in the way of baby things."

A flash of triumph flashed over Melissa's face, but her voice was calm as she said, "I do not have to leave immediately. I could stay for a few days as you and Lilian gather the necessary supplies."

Randolph sighed and looked at Lilian, an expression of defeat on his face. She gazed back at him, seeming to understand without words what he was thinking. There was shared understanding between them, and he finally said, "Alright. We'll go into town today after breakfast and pick up some things." He went back to helping his wife make breakfast.

* * *

_**Author's Note**__**: Yes, Randolph capitulated and Zabre will be a Zanover instead of a Fantina. Thanks to Ardent Ursus and Chuck Poon for their insightful feedback on married relationships and feelings about children. This chapter would have sucked monkeyfeathers without their help.**_


End file.
